


What Happens in Altara, Might Not Stay There...

by KSPForever1038



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Scenting, Slightly Feral Oaks, Yearning Looks, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: Gust didn't know what to expect from Oaks. He seemed simple, easy to understand, almost too far down to earth.... He liked him. Will an agreement for a commission turn out for the better?
Relationships: Gust/Oaks (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What Happens in Altara, Might Not Stay There...

**Author's Note:**

> SO I BETAED THIS FOR A FRIEND WHO CREATED THIS WONDERFUL THING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME EDIT THIS!

Gust sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered. Why would a client want wood carving for this design? He and Albert sat looking at the document in front of them. He sighed again.

"The best carpenter in Portia is Paulie, and he can't carve like this." Gust stated as he gestured to the request, already annoyed but still trying to find a solution. "We can't get this done in the time frame if we have to start looking for another carpenter out of Portia."

"... Y’know, we could ask Oaks." Albert leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand under his chin as he offered.

"Oaks? Haven't seen much from him." Though, Gust hadn't even really spoken to him that much.

"He's got a more rustic style, but he seems quite capable. It's not like we can afford to not check anyway." Albert stood to look out of a window, giving QQ a scratch as he passed by his bed. Gust sighed and ran a hand through his hair, considering it all for a moment.

"Peach, you're right. Alright I'll take the designs to him and see what he can do."

"Don't be too harsh on him, okay Gust?" Gust ignored the comment, picking up paperwork from the table. The walk to Oaks’ was a nice bit of fresh air. Papa bear was milling around outside the home, collecting fallen apples.

Approaching the bear Papa Bear, he cleared his throat. "I need to talk to Oaks about some wood carving work."

"Aww awu awww awawu!" Papa Bear got very animated, very quickly. Gust looked up at the robed bear, for once at a loss for words. "Aw awwu awu aw!"

"I uh." He had a small feeling he was trying to brag about Oak's abilities.

"Aw aw awww!"

"I do need to talk to Oaks about this." He looked up at the tall bear "Sorry. Is he home?"

"Aw." The bear turned around and started walking to his home. Gust followed behind, trying to act confident around the tall bear. He opened the door to the house, and Gust stepped in

He could immediately smell the scent of an Alpha. It made sense, this was Oaks’ home. It was going to smell like him. Trying to ignore the pleasant wood smell, he called out

"Hello?" He called out. Gust looked around. The home was on the small side, and made mostly of wood. It was almost entirely one room. There was a kitchen space immediately visible on the left, and a dining room/living room taking up most of the center space. Three doors were on the far wall. Oaks was sat in the right hand corner, surrounded by wood shavings, and holding a knife and a wood chunk.

"Oh, hey there!" Oaks walked into the main hall way of the house. He tucked the knife into his waistband and dropped the wood chunk. He had… no shirt on. His pelt was thrown over a chair in a corner of the room. Gust made every effort to make sure he looked Oaks in the eye as he tried to give him a polite smile. 

"Oaks! I have a business proposal for you. Come with me."

“Alright!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gust and Albert stood in A+G, staring at the carved panel. Oaks had seemed to have no issue with the requested pattern, and had completed it in only a day. They were expecting it to take at least three for all the work.

"This is.… good." Albert ran his hand along the panel,

"More than I was expecting from Oaks, to be honest." Gust admitted. Oaks was definitely more skilled than he lets on… Or perhaps he just never noticed until this point. "I guess I'll be bringing him the contact then?"

"Please do." Albert hesitated for a moment, then looked at Gust "You don't normally engage with business partners like this." Gust shrugged, turning to wave a dismissive hand.   
  
“He’s good at what he does. Is that not enough?”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had taken two months, but Oaks had made countless wood carved panels at this point, and they adorned the large stately house in Atara. It was the last week of construction, and Gust and Oaks needed to head to the building site to make sure everything was okay. The last few weeks previous had been a mad dash to try and get the housing project finished on time. Well, less of a house. It was pretty much a mansion. The weeks had been nothing but stress, and Gust had had no time to think as he packed his bags. 

Albert had been given the task of making Oaks "Presentable" for the clients on the last day, working on getting him in a button up amongst other things. The journey didn't provide any rest either, as Oaks had never taken air transport before, and Gust had had to keep him calm.

“There is no need to be so nervous. I understand that this is quite different from the Dee-Dees, but you must calm down. You’ll make yourself dizzy.”

“Mmm…” The slightly feral man before him groaned before squeezing his eyes shut, gripping onto his chair arm in almost a death grip. Gust let out a sigh and shifted, moving to sit next to him and offering a hand out. 

He ignored how his heart seemed to skip a beat when Oaks grabbed it, willed away the redness in his face by staring into a spare newspaper. It was simple help, after all. Nothing more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They finally got to the job site, and Oaks had found many panels had been miss-handled, or were in the wrong spot. More frantic work to be done. Gust had expected to at least be able to relax in bed, but when they did get to go to sleep, they were sharing a room. At least they had two separate beds, presumably from Albert trying to cut costs, but now Gust had to deal with trying to sleep while he could smell an Alpha right there. 

So close. The room smelt like musk, and wood, and something earthy, and Oaks was so barely dressed so often. 

Gust could always smell him, and it was torture. He didn't get much sleep, constantly trying to keep himself calm.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the last day of the week. Everything was in order, and the clients were coming to see the finished home. Oaks had brushed his hair and tied it up, put on a button up, changed into regular shoes, and left the faux pelt at home. Gust put on a darker blue suit then normal, making sure there were no wrinkles in it. He tried to keep his eyes off Oaks, the week clearly having gotten to him. Or maybe it was that button up. Peach help him, Gust couldn't stop thinking about him. The muscles he'd seen under that shirt. His smell. He couldn't stop thinking about his hands running under his shirt and-

"Are you ready Gust?" Oaks asked him. Gust didn't even say anything, he just nodded. They walked to the job site once more. All Gust could focus on was the smell of Oaks, and how warm he was feeling. Good lord he was looking forward to getting his own space again.

"Uh, Gust?" Oaks asked

"Mmm?"

"I can smell you. Are you going to be okay today?"

"... What?"

"You're.… Y'know. I can smell your heat." Gust felt his gut drop. What day was it? He thought for a moment, adding up days in his head. Yep. Yep. Right on time.

"I'll have to be. How strong do I smell?"

"Not very, I could only tell because of the hotel room."

"Alright, I don't think the clients will notice then." Gust set off again. Well that explains a lot. Peach’s sake, how did he lose track of the days like that...

He clenched his teeth, ready to suffer through the rest of the day. Thankfully his sweating hadn't gotten too bad by the time the clients turned up, but it took all his force of will to not show anything was wrong with him. He and Oaks walked around the home, showing off the paneling, the features, and anything of note. The clients were happy, and Gust left, keeping a polite smile plastered to his face till he was around the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight, Gust slumped against a wall, panting and grabbing at his tie. He tore it off of his neck, and unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt.

"Gust, how're you doing?" Oaks asked, looking at him, concerned.

"Warm." He panted. "Did they notice?"

"No." Oaks shook his head. "I wouldn't have been able to tell if I hadn't known. You acted fine, and couldn't be smelt over the new paint." He wrinkled his nose at the last statement.    
  
"Okay..." Gust said "Okay. Alright. I've just got to get back to the hotel. I can deal with this there." He straightened up, and started down the street. Oaks walked beside him.

"This is going to take a few days to pass, Gust. Our tickets home are for tomorrow."

"Go home tomorrow." Gust said "I'll stay here and come back to Portia after I'm… done." It'd cost him, with the price of the travel tickets and the hotel, but it was his fault after all.

"No Gust. I can't leave you alone here. I've made enough from this to stay here with you too." They entered the lobby, and made a bee-line for the stairs up. Gust felt a wave of heat hit him, and his knees felt like jelly for a single moment.

"Stay with me? You'll need a separate room, and for what?" Gust took the stairs two at a time, "To see me look like hell when I get to finally leave my room?" He stormed down the hallway, and swung the door open. He collapsed into the bed, curling up with the blankets. The room door shut with a click.

"I don't have to stay in another room." Oaks said, his voice taking on a new, low tone. Gust felt his gut twist with a cramp, and he grimaced. "Don't... Don't be ridiculous." He panted. The smell of an omega in heat, in such a small room? It would be too much for any alpha.

"Get comfy, okay? I'll be back." Oaks said, stepping back out. Gust stayed balled up for a few moments, before slowly wriggling out of his suit jacket. He started pushing the blankets around him into a more comfortable nest shape, tucking his coat into a fold. He lay, panting for a while, rubbing his wrists on the blankets. 

All he wanted was a knot in him. He felt his heat spike again, and he gasped, he looked down, very aware of how hard his cock was. God he was so fucking horny. So needy. He slowly reached down, unzipping his slacks. He dipped a hand beneath his boxers, and freed his hard cock from his pants. His breathing picked up as his hands began to move. Slowly he dragged his fist down his length, and back up, too sensitive to take anything too quick too suddenly. 

He continued pumping, giving the head of his cock a little extra twist. Peach, there was already pre-cum dribbling out of the tip. His heat began picking up as he finally got the attention he'd been needing all day. He threw his head back, and started panting loudly, his hand picking up speed. He attempted to pursed his lips, trying to stay quiet. 

“Peach, fuck, fuck, fuck...!” He mumbled to himself as he jerked, leaning his head back for a moment. God he needed this. He let out a long moan, pre-cum smeared over most of his length.

"Hnnnnng.…" Fuck. This was gonna be an awful few days alone. He felt so empty, thinking about having an Alphas knot, fat and heavy and  _ swollen _ inside of him. "Haa.. Haa…"    
  
His hand moved even faster, and he felt the sensation pooling in his stomach and his toes started to curl. So… so close. He was so close. 

"Haa… Haa.. Ah!" His whole body tensed, and the door opened, and he had just enough time to turn to look Oaks in the eyes as he came. "Ahhh! Fuck!" He felt his whole face turn red, and embarrassment flooded into him. His hand was still on his hard prick, and both were covered in cum. 

"I… I—"

"It's okay Gust." Oaks cut him off. "I kinda figured I'd find you like this." Gust could see Oaks breathing, and slowly tensing up. This room probably stunk of heat. "I got the room extended for a few more days, and our travel tickets postponed. I also uh, bought you some supplies. Food, some water. So you can have something without needing to leave."

"Thank you." Gust mumbled, still trying to figure out where to put his hands. Or how was Oaks so calm.

"Gust… Let me help you." Oaks said, sitting beside him on the bed. A calloused hand slid up his thigh, making Gust softly wheeze from the simple touch.   
  
"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it too. Or it can. But you're struggling." He looked up at Oaks, and his button up, and his hair falling out of it's ponytail. His breathing picked up into panting again.

Fuck, he was so weak right now.

"P-Please." He whimpered. 

"Okay." Oaks nodded, picking up some blankets from his bed. He placed them around on the ring Gust had made, giving him a more substantial nest. He rummaged around in a pile of things he brought, that Gust couldn't see. He turned to Gust's bed, offering a low rumble as he carefully crawled closer. 

"May I come in, Omega?"

"Y-Yes Alpha." Gust choked out, panting. His stomach was twisting, and his body was burning. Oaks carefully stepped into the clearing in the blankets, and straddled the lowest sections of his legs. He started at Gust's belt, unbuckling it, and slipping it off. He undid the button, and began pulling down his pants. 

Gust felt like he was losing his mind, as his cock disappeared into his underwear, before springing free right near Oak's face. Oaks leaned forward, and Gust could feel his breath on his cock. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Oaks asked. Gust furiously nodded. Seeing him nod, Oaks closed the last bit of distance, licking the head of his cock. 

"Ah!" Gust cried out, sensitive from his previous orgasm. Oaks gave him a few more gentle laps, before wrapping his lips around him. Gust let out a long, slow groan as Oaks sank his lips down on him. Oaks pulled his head back up, and sank down again, seemingly unbothered by the cum smeared down the others cock. Being already so sensitive, and Oaks being so fucking- fucking good! With his mouth, it wasn't long till Gust was cumming again, and Oaks was swallowing. Oaks pulled off Gust's cock, which was now marginally softer, and began tugging at his own clothes. The two of them hurriedly kicked off both their pants, and unbuttoned their shirts, until they were both naked in the nest. Oaks leaned over into his pile of goodies and pulled out a large container of water. He made Gust drink some, before drinking himself, and setting it down. 

"Can I kiss you Omega?" Oaks asked, slowly crawling up Gust, who had laid down. Gust's cheeks flushed and he nodded "Y-Yes, Alpha." Oaks pulled himself up so he could reach Gust's lips, and captured them with his own. Small touches and pecks out of hesitancy, but as Oaks hand came up to cup his cheek, he leaned in for even more. The kisses got harder and hungrier. Gust could feel Oaks's own cock pressing against his gut, and shuddered. His mind went back to the thought of his hole, stretched tight over an Alpha's knot. 

Fuck, maybe he could actually have it. He reached his hand down, feeling his way down Oak's muscled body. It was wide and robust, unlike his own thinner frame. He palmed down the muscles, down his body, till he reached Oaks erection, stiff from sucking him off. Oaks broke the kiss, and pressed his nose to Gust's neck, taking in a big sniff from the pheromone glands there. Gust heard Oaks growl, and practically thrust into his hand. 

Gust shivered as he asked. "W-Would you be okay with kn—" 

"Peach Gust, I'll knot you however you want." Oaks growled again, his head buried in Gust's neck still. He tore himself away, and went back over the side of the bed. He came back up moments later. 

"I uh, stopped by a couple shops. I figured you might need the help." Gust watched as he uncorked a bottle of lube, and poured it over his fingers. He looked Gust in the eye, and swirled his fingers around his rim, delivering chilly lube onto his puckered hole. 

Gently, he slipped one digit in, Gust's body gradually allowing it due to his heat. It wiggled around and pushed in and out, and he hummed, turning a bit so he was able to kiss him as a distraction. Oaks continued with a finger for some time, as Gust writhed and panted beneath him. He slowly slipped in a second and curled, receiving a sharp yelp from Gust in return. 

He'd found the sweet spot.

Oaks continued stimulating the area around it, and gently massaging that point, as Gust's pants turned into long breathy moans. With how easy Gust had taken his fingers, Oaks figured he could take another, and a third slipped right in. The kisses turned into nips and licks, from his lips all down his neck to his scent glands.   
  
“Mmn! Ngh, please right— Mmph!”

The bite made him arch and moan so beautifully, Oaks couldn’t help himself anymore. Bites and sucks all along his scent glands and collar bones, his free hand trailing up to tease his sides and hips.

“Please…  _ Please  _ just hurry up and  _ fuck me. _ ” Gust begged as he grabbed hold of his shoulder, trying to pull him closer but also push him away. It was almost too much as he whined, the fingers leaving him empty making him clench down on nothing. Oaks slipped a cock ring on himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with Gust any other way, and a condom, before lubing his own cock up. As he rubbed the lube into his cock, he looked down at Gust, bright pink and blushing beneath him. His hair was a mess, and he smelt like heat and sex. He growled again, grabbing at Gust's hips and rolled him over, pulling his ass up. 

"You sure about this Gust?" He asked. Gust buried his head down, knowing it was the only thing that would make any of his noises any way more manageable. But also knowing that he really did want Oaks to take him, and maybe… Maybe not just while he was in heat. 

"Please, fuck me Alpha," He whispered, keeping his hips where Oaks had guided them. He felt Oaks position himself above him, and an arm appeared next to one of Gust's own. He could feel Oaks lining up, and then with one hand to help him, he was pushing in. Gust tried to not let out a sob as he felt his head push into his asshole, lubed up and hot. Oaks kept pushing, slowly claiming Gust's ass, inch by wonderfully thick inch. Gust tried to moan, but all that came out were soft whimpers, his fists already gripping the sheets. Oaks kept going until his slightly swollen knot bumped into Gust's rim. 

"Are you okay?" Oaks asked, panting. Gust took a moment to answer, trying to find his voice from the heat burning him all inside. 

"Yes. Yes. Please. Need you to- to move.". Oaks did just that, slowly pulling back, and back in. Gust clenched his hands into fists again, his back arching. He was able to look down and see his own cock leaking pre-cum again, now over the sheets. Damn it.    
  
“Mmm!” He was shocked out of his thinking by Oaks pulling back and thrusting in, harder, his knot pushing in on his rim. Gust yelped, but pushed back into Oaks, not that he had much space to. Oaks began to set a pace, confidently thrusting into Gust's lubed up hole. He started shifting his angle, until Gust almost convulsed. 

"Th-There!" He yelped out. "Please, oh god, oh fuck." Gust began to babble as Oaks kept going at the angle. 

"Fuck, Oaks, Alpha. Oh my god, f-fuck." Oaks began to pant, and dropped his head down to lean into Gust's neck. He inhaled deeply, a deep rumbling growl coming from in him. His. For now at least, Gust was his. He kept snapping his hips into Gust's, but it wasn't long till he felt Gust begin to shake beneath him. 

"A-Alpha. Cl-lose." He yelped out, and Oaks gave him another couple thrusts, until Gust was crying out, and tense beneath him. He wrapped a hand around his torso, rubbing Gust's soft skin. 

"Shhh," He whispered, lightly mouthing his scent glands as he did so. "Relax..." His cock was still buried in Gust, and the other was practically drooling. 

"Want my knot now?" Gust frantically nodded, his vision and thoughts not completely focused. Oaks pulled out, and Gust whined, loudly pining over the loss of the Alpha's cock in him. Thankfully, Oaks had had the sense to get a ring with some amount of stretch. He pulled it off, stretching it around his partially engorged knot. He lined back up with the desperate Omega, and pushed in. 

Gust's body didn't struggle as much this time, though it barely did last time. As Oaks reached his knot, he continued pushing, ramming himself hilt deep into Gust's asshole. He stopped, breathing heavy. Gust was a mess beneath him, red all over, with his eyes closed, blond hair a mess. He had pushed himself up to meet Oaks at every possible point of contact. Oaks inhaled deeply from his pheromones, growling, as he pulled his knot out of him and back in. 

Gust cried out, his eyes still half lidded. Oaks kept up his shallow thrusts, working increasingly hard as his knot was finally able to swell a little. "God you're tight." Oaks huffed in Gust's ear, biting at the tip of it. Gust purred out of pure delight, bucking up a bit into the knot spreading him so wide open 

"K-Keep doing this to me… Keep f-filling me with your knot, with your cUM, FUCK!" He struggled to talk through the thrusts, but Oaks didn't stop to let him. Instead, he wrapped an arm around to grab Gust's neglected cock, pumping it in his hand. He felt Gust tense, and spill his cum again. He was so easy, so beautifully easy and he loved every bit of it. Oaks pulled his chest up, away from Gust's back and placed his hands on his hips. Now he could really move. He picked up the pace, panting and groaning. 

"O-Omega... Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Gonna give you what you need." He groaned loudly "Gonna give, give you my knot." Gust panted, moaning loudly in response. Oaks reached forward and grabbed Gust's hair with one hand, yanking him back as he slammed into him once more.

With a grunt he finally came, growling out His knot was fully swollen and buried in Gust, who was breathlessly panting into the mattress. Gust squirmed for a moment, feeling the full knot in him, before cumming again. And for the first time that day, his cock began to fully soften. He whined, Oaks gently moving them together to lay on their side while they were still joined.   
  
“Fuck… So full…” He mumbled into the arm he rested against, shivering with a pleased sigh as he felt a tongue drag over his glands.    
  
“Didya, um… Didya mean that? Do you really want me to keep knotting you up?...” Oaks propped his chin on Gust’s shoulder, his cheeks finally dusting red for the first time that night. Gust raised an eyebrow and wiggled, biting his lip as he slowly turned around to face him. Feeling the others heavy knot tug against his rim made him shiver again, and he held his face in his hands.   
  
“I wouldn’t want anyone else, Oaks.” With a sudden sweep of courage, he pressed his lips against the others, sighing when he returned the kiss all the same. As he was flipped onto his back again, he couldn’t help but grin.

Maybe the next few days wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I hope you guys liked that! Hopefully there will be more to come!


End file.
